


Whatever You Say, Mr President

by favefangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings revealed, Good Friends, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Parents, Prompt Fill, Rivals, Tumblr Prompt, Unconventional Families, competitors, good hux, good kylo, ooc maybe?, school council politics, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: It's the school council presidential campaign and the day of voting both candidates end up in a water fight in the bathroom. Surprisingly, it's not the strangest thing to happen this week...[A/N: this is not porn!]





	Whatever You Say, Mr President

**Author's Note:**

> **techiehux said:**   
>  **Prompt for either Kylux or Techienician: rivalry + contest! Ambiguous so you can go whatever way you like!**
> 
>  
> 
> This fits I think? 
> 
> I used Ben Solo instead of Kylo Ren just because I thought it worked better for this story? Please don't be mad!

The run for Student Council President had never been as intense as the year Armitage Hux went head to head against rival, Ben Solo. Both were ruthless in their campaigning, painting each other as some kind of monster, promising to do whatever the student body wanted to hear better than the other guy, posters on any bare wall space across the entire school. Campaign week both turned the charm up to eleven, schmoozing the student body, exhibiting great amounts of charisma previously not shown by either party.

It was clear with every smear campaign, every heated debate, every rumour of he said/she said (that everyone knows was started by one of them or the other), they hated each other. No, hate isn't a strong enough word. They despised each other. It seemed to go deeper than politics, deeper than any school-boy rivalry. Boys being boys? Unlikely. The rumours were cruel, the accusations unfairly mean, it turned both men into monsters.

School rules claimed that the loser would be vice-president, and neither one of them wanted that. Not only would their title be a permanent reminder of their loss, but having to submit to the other, having to go along with whatever the other said, having no power to do anything else? It would be a fate worse than death for either one of them, and they were both determined for it not to be them.

They were constantly surrounded by their campaign teams - Hux with his long suffering best friend Catherine Phasma and their friends from the football team, and Ben with his cousin Rey and her begrudging friends; Finn, Poe and Rose. But no one could watch over them constantly, especially not on voting day. I mean, a guy's gotta pee, right? And of the eight different bathrooms in the whole school, they both had to end up in the same one...

"Hux," Ben sneered, washing his hands as Hux entered the bathroom.

Hux gave no response, simply walked to the urinal furthest away and went about his business. Ben could have left right then, walked out the door and allowed the voting to happen as planned. But Ben was crowned king of bad decisions and decided a little trash talk would only heat up the competition. He ignored the voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like Rey) to behave, and turned back around.

By now, Hux was walking over to the sink to wash his own hands, and Ben saw an opportunity much better than trash talk. He walked back over to the sink he'd just vacated, pretending to check his hair in the mirror - he'd allowed Rey to put it up into a bun at lunch after she'd given him _the eyes_ \- watching Hux out of the corner of his eye. He ran his hand over a stray hair on his hair which did nothing to it. He turned on the tap, wet his hand and repeated his previous action, flattening down his hair.

He moved his hands back to the sink as though to turn the tap off, but didn't stop there. Too fast for Hux to move out of the way, Ben let his hands fill with water, then threw it at Hux's crotch, effectively making him look like he'd peed himself. Call him childish, but Ben found Hux's face - growing furiously red - the most amusing thing he'd seen all week. Barely seconds later, Hux retaliated, another handful of water being thrown.

This continued until both boys, plus a majority of the bathroom, were soaking wet and Principal Organa had to storm into the to shout at them to stop. That's how they both ended up in detention that night with Mr Calrissian. Ben was somewhat of a regular in detention, he and Rey always managing to get themselves into some kind of trouble, but for Hux is was his first time and he did not enjoy being there.

After only a few minutes, Mr Calrissian made an excuse to go and grab some printing from the staff room which Hux believed to be true, but Ben knew meant he'd be gone the fifteen minutes he would take him to smoke a cigarette behind the school building. He told both boys not to talk and to stay out of trouble in his absence. The door had been closed barely ten seconds when Hux spoke.

"This is all your fault," he hissed. Ben, who was tugging at a loose thread on the hem of his sweater sleeve, ignored his rival. "Do you know how mortifying it is to be given a detention?"

"Try getting one from your mother," Ben scoffed.

Silence for a breath, then: "This is your fault," Hux repeated.

"Whatever," Ben huffed.

Hux was silent for a few minutes then, as though he couldn't help but speak, broke the silence once again. "What were you thinking? What, did you expect to embarrass me and that I wouldn't retaliate?"

Ben did not reply. He knew that when he got home he'd be in for it. The shouting, the 'I'm so disappointed in you Ben' speech, his father telling him to stop embarrassing his mother. He'd have all his electronics taken away, and he'd have to use the downstairs computer to do any homework, under the watchful eyes of his parents of course. If only he'd thought it through! He sighed and buried his head into his crossed arms atop the desk.

Hux, who had been simmering quietly with rage whilst watching the clock hands move sluggishly by, looked over at Ben. Being so tall, and with his dark hair and the dark clothes, Ben was an intimidating figure. But right now, folded into one of the uncomfortable school desks, wearing a sweater with thumb holes in it, Ben didn't look that intimidating at all. He just kind of looked like... a _boy_.

Hux looked away, hoping Ben wouldn't see him flushed bright red. He'd known he liked boys for a while, had kissed a few and gotten butterflies in his stomach each time. But he'd not liked anyone, not really. He fantasized about guys from the lacrosse team late at night in the privacy of his own bed, and imagined himself with some of the guys from his debate club, but never anyone in particular. Never anyone who stuck.

Except Ben. Ben who may not have been conventionally handsome with his crooked nose, and mouth that wasn't quite straight, but he was, Hux supposed, quite beautiful. His hair always looked soft to touch, and Hux would often long to be the one running his fingers through it instead of Ben's cousin, who often styled his hair during breaks. And the black clothing against his pale skin just seemed to work, making him look mysterious and hot. Yes, although he'd never admit it, Hux totally liked Ben Solo.

Thankfully, Mr Calrissian returned about five minutes later, and they were both forced to remain completely silent again. Hux couldn't stop thinking about Ben, about how close they were, a mere empty desk separating them. How Ben wouldn't stop playing with the hem of his sweater sleeve, drawing attention to the thumb holes. How pretty Ben's hair looked when it was dishevelled like that after he'd taken out the bun it was in earlier. Detention couldn't end soon enough.

Blissfully, the bell went soon enough, and Hux all but darted out of the classroom. His was the only car left in the student parking lot as he sprinted through the rain to it, the dark September night only illuminated by the tall street lamps lining the parking lot, and the beacon of the school behind him. He hopped into his car and immediately turned on the heater. It would be a cold, cold winter, although to be fair Summer never really arrived that year.

Hux tried to forget all about detention as he started to drive, tried to forget about pretty boys and the impending results of the election which would be announced tomorrow. He turned on his radio, hoping the noise would drown out the sound of his head, but to not avail. He was just trying to focus on getting home when he saw a damp figure walking in the beam of his headlights. It didn't take him long to recognise that it was Ben, ambling along home in the pouring rain.

Hux turned off his radio, pulled over and rolled down his window. "Hey," he said to get Ben's attention.

Ben turned, frowned, and pulled out one earphone. "What do you want, Hux?"

"Why are you walking home in this?" Hux asked, gesturing with one hand at the downpour.

Ben shrugged. "Rey went home after final period and Mom had a meeting across town."

Hux, not quite believing it himself, asked, "Do you need a ride?"

Ben blinked once. Twice. "What." He said, and Hux couldn't tell if it was a question or not.

"C'mon, Solo, it's raining and you live on my way. Get in the car." When Ben didn't move, Hux sighed and added, "When I beat you tomorrow, I don't want you to miss it because you're home in bed with the flu."

That was all it took. With a roll of his eyes and the faintest hint of a smile, Ben climbed into the car. "Thanks," he muttered, taking out his other earphone and putting his iPod away in his bag. "I guess you're not totally a bad guy."

They sat in the first comfortable silence they'd ever shared for a few minutes, before Hux turned the radio back on. An old My Chemical Romance song began to play, and Hux couldn't help but tap along on the steering wheel. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben watched in interest as Hux's long fingers kept tune as though he actually knew the song. Ben didn't know he if was more surprised Hux listened to _Kerrang_ , or that he found something as simple as fingers on a steering wheel entrancing.

"I'd pegged you as more of a Classical FM kind of guy if I'm honest," Ben confessed, ignoring the voice in his head telling him he found everything Hux did entrancing.

Hux gave a little half-smile and replied, "Well, I wouldn't have exactly pegged you as one for fencing, either."

"How did you-"

"I recognised the emblem on you iPod case. The Jedi Fencing club in town, right?" Hux explained.

"Yeah, my Uncle Luke runs the place." Ben replied.

Hux knew this, but didn't say anything. This was the first conversation they'd ever had that wasn't just trading snide comments back and forth, and he actually kind of liked it. He'd always found Ben attractive, he'd never thought for a second he'd had a nice personality to match. Maybe he wasn't a totally bad guy, either? The revelation made Hux flush, and he hoped that the street lamps outside were dim enough that Ben wouldn't notice.

In truth, he probably wouldn't have, but he'd spent the past four years memorising every freckle on Hux's face. He'd watched every day at the expressive faces Hux pulled, noting what gave away when he was happy or sad or confused or scared. Ben liked opening up those memories late at night, thinking about something steadfast to lull him to sleep at night - Hux was the most steadfast thing he knew. He could always tell when Hux was blushing.

"Why do we hate each other?" Ben asked out of the blue.

"What?" Hux laughed.

Ben rolled his eyes but couldn't completely fight of a small smile of his own. "I know it's a weird question, but why do we hate each other? I don't get it."

"Well," Hux began, "I suppose it's because...." He trailed off and bit his lip, thinking hard. "It's because..."

"Because?"

Hux laughed again and Ben decided there and then that he loved the sound. "I guess I don't know." Another laugh. "What, are you suggesting a truce?" Hux was joking, but Ben shrugged. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Well, whoever wins tomorrow, we're going to spend the next year working together. We might as well be amicable." Ben replied. When Hux was silent for too long, Ben added, "Forget I said anything, I'm being stupid."

"No!" Hux said too quickly, too loudly, stopping at a red light. "No," he repeated, quieter, "I would like that." _I would like you, too_.

"Great," Ben said with a conclusive nod.

"Great," Hux echoed, driving again as the light turned green.

Too soon and not quite soon enough they arrived outside Ben's house. Hux turned off the engine when Ben didn't get out of the car right away. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again and looked down at his hands. Hux wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. A truce was a far cry from what Hux wanted, but if he ruined even that then they'd never be anything. He was willing to take what he could get.

"I'm sorry I got you a detention," Ben mumbled.

"I got detention because I threw water too." Hux replied. "It wasn't you're fault."

Ben huffed a humourless laugh. "Try telling my Mom that." Hux wanted to keep talking until the sun came up, the chirping of the crickets in the bushes a tune to lull them through the night, but Ben shook his head and said, "Thanks for the ride, Hux."

"Anytime," Hux said, honestly. Maybe it was the stillness of the night, or the melody of the rain outside, or maybe Hux just liked to push his look, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave it at that. "Ben I-"

"You're a good guy, Hux." Ben said, turning to face him. There was something in his eyes which added a strange sort of weight to his words. But then he was climbing out of the car up his drive, and disappearing through his front door.

Hux leaned back in his seat and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. All he wanted to do was go home and hide in his bedroom until he could clear his head, but try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about the look in Ben's eyes.

\-----------

Rey hadn't stopped congratulating him, hugging him and patting him on the back. Poe, Finn and Rose had all wished him a quick 'congrats' before Rey had grabbed Finn's hand and led them all out of the Student Council President's office. Ben hadn't seen Hux all day, but hadn't stopped thinking about him since the night before, about their conversation just before he got out of the car.

"You're a good guy," he'd said. "Anyone would be lucky to have you," he'd wanted to add. "I want you," he'd meant.

It was just... the lighting was dim, painting Hux's pale skin with orange hues. In that moment, warm in the quiet of the car, Ben had never loved him more. It was three years ago when he realised that his silly little crush was far from that - that what he felt for Hux was real and powerful and the best and worst thing in his life. He never thought for a second that Hux would feel the same way, but the way Hux was looking at him last night, and the ease with which they could talk to each other... Maybe...

Ben came crashing out of his reverie as Catherine Phasma, trailed by Hux, came bursting through the door. "So," she sneered, " _You're_ the president."

"Phasma, always a pleasure," Ben replied, voice drenched in sarcasm.

"No prizes for guessing why you won," Phasma continued, lip curled. "What with Mommy Dearest being the principal and all."

Ben opened his mouth to tell Phasma where to shove her opinion, but Hux beat him to it. "Phasma," he hissed, "Don't. I lost, it's fine, shut up."

Phasma had never been good at whispering, and wasn't as she turned to Hux with a, "Don't let your little crush get in the way," before pushing past him out of the room.

Hux, bright red, eyes wide, stared desperately at Ben who was no less shocked. So his mind wasn't paying tricks on him last night, Hux did feel the same. For a moment Ben was paralysed, unsure how to react to the new information. A silly little crush didn't mean much. They were fickle, fleeting. Ben was naive enough to believe that a silly little crush was the answer he'd been craving for three years.

But. But it was enough. It was a start. It was a maybe. It was more of a possibility than Ben had ever had before, and so a silly little crush was suddenly all that mattered to him in the whole, big, beautiful universe. Making another characteristic split-second decision, one which would hopefully end better than the last one he'd made in Hux's presence, Ben took a few steps toward Hux.

"You'll have to lead a group to take down all the campaign posters." Ben said with another step. "Plus you'll have to write down which days you can stay after school for council meetings." Another few steps until he was stood right in front of Hux. "And I think we need to have dinner at some point to discuss our... partnership." Ben reached out bravely and took one of Hux's shaking hands in his.

"Our... partnership?"

"Yes," Ben confirmed, stepping impossibly closer, "Our partnership."

Hux grinned and rose up onto his toes. "Whatever you say, Mr President," he whispered before kissing Ben for the first, but definitely not the last, time.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Who knows!
> 
> Sorry this went from badly written to sickly sweet to probably making no sense, but hey, it fit the prompt!
> 
> I swear this wasn't supposed to be as long as this, I don't know what happened, the plot kind of got away from me there. Ha, plot....
> 
>  **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> Maybe leave kudos or even a comment if you're feeling lovely!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, have a wonderful existence everybody!


End file.
